


Oh Lucifer, Deliver Me

by beastlybat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biblical Reinterpretation, F/M, SPN Lucifer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlybat/pseuds/beastlybat
Summary: A gratuitous world-building journey to flesh out background lore! Yippee! Or a look into the emancipation of Lilith and how her and Lucifer's destiny became intertwined.
Relationships: Lilith/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Kudos: 9
Collections: SPN Lucifer Bingo





	Oh Lucifer, Deliver Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the absolute gem of a song 'Lucifer, My Love' by Twin Temple. Fulfills the Lilith/Lucifer square of my spnluciferbingo card. There's a pretty high chance I will make this into a multichapter fic....because let's be honest I barely scratched the surface and this leaves off where the good stuff picks up. You can find me on Tumblr at beastlybat for more of my nonsense.

It had started with repulsed expectations. Not an idea. No seed was planted in her head, though the rebellion within her was nurtured by his gentle hands. He provided her with honeyed validation and the promise of an elevated destiny. After-the-fact. Make no mistake, it was solely Lilith who broke her chains. Some say she left one oppressor for another, but Lucifer had never asked anything of her that Lilith would not have freely given. 

It started with her nails digging into Adam’s fleshy shoulders as she howled and kicked. Befuddled by her feral behavior, he’d recoiled and the clueless look of betrayal she saw in Adam’s eyes should have been enough to turn her from him. Yet still she’d plead her case for days. She willed him to see that she should be treated as his equal in every way. That’s what she’d thought she was: his equal. Why should she ever be beneath him? From the Earth, they both came. It was Lucifer who later showed her that she was so much more than Adam would ever hope of being, so much more than even she had fathomed back then.

It hadn’t been instantaneous, their union. In fact, Lucifer was not quick to warm to her at all. Nowadays, people make it seem as if she’d turned from Adam and ran straight into Lucifer’s arms. Hardly. Until she’d irrevocably deviated from the role God had set for her and rebuffed Adam, Lucifer had held nothing but disgust and resentment for the pair. He was kept from the Garden and so all he knew of Lilith were whispers of her condemnation in Heaven. The angels' constant buzzing of her blasphemous indignation at God and the audacity of her demands hurled up at the sky for understanding from their Father piqued his interest despite how repugnant he found the whole human experiment. Up until that point, He'd been the only one to call God out on anything and even he did so reverently, never so unabashed. Who did this mewling thing think she was? He felt moved to avenge, to demonstrate the righteousness of their Father's might and punish her for her heresy. But he was bound to Heaven and could do nothing but fume.

Lilith's first steps from the Garden weren’t taken in order to bring her closer to the Devil. There was no Devil at that time: only a confused, emotionally threatened archangel with his hurt feelings. Her feet carried her out of a cage of God’s creation disguised as paradise and into the inhospitable desert where at least there was the illusion of freedom. Time had moved so differently in the beginning. Today she isn't sure how long she spent nursing the wildness within herself in that desert. Had it been days, years, or maybe centuries? She couldn't say.

But with Eve came more discontent within Heaven. Doubt was festering where no doubt should have been able to bloom, accompanied by a gnawing guilt that was reflected in the faces of so many brothers and sisters in Heaven. This unease led to a shared understanding between Gadreel and Lucifer. He was finally able to enter the Garden and play his hand.

Unable to deny himself a glimpse of God's disappointing first draft of humanity, Lucifer visited the creature. She was sleeping, curled in on herself to fight off the nighttime chill, draped only in the furs of the creatures she had slain in order to survive. With just a glance, he could see just how different she was from Eve. Eve who had no will of her own, who wanted to be told how to behave. Easily corruptible Eve who held no real sense of self. Perhaps it had been the use of Adam's rib that had made Eve such a useless shell, had that been by God's design or had it been simply a mistake? Perhaps it was the kindred nature of their blight against God, their refusal to bend to His will blindly that made Lucifer draw nearer. His Grace prodded her unconscious, seeking understanding and answers for unasked questions.

There were none.

The long forgotten sound of rustling wings awoke Lilith when he left. She pinched a single feather between her dirty fingers, equally captivated and horrified by the delicately spun opalescent and golden fanned strands of keratin. It disintegrated at her touch. Surely this was a divine sign and it set her on edge for days thereafter. Had God finally decided to reclaim her, to make her Pay for her Sin? Was God preparing to rain wrath upon her head?

When the sky did in fact open up and down came bolts of fire, Lilith trembled from acute fear, vomiting until her ribs ached and her eyes watered. Still, she refused to fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness. And then the night was still and dark again. The wildlife, which she realized had gone quiet, began their orchestra once more. All was calm until Lilith began screaming to the Heavens. Was this God's plan? To wrack her nerves until she broke? She cursed and denounced God until her throat was raw and incapable of sound. Her chest hurt with each labored breath she heaved and her skin itched where the angry tears began to dry.

"He isn't listening."

The voice was a rumble that hurt her ears and she wasn't certain if it was due to the true nature of the sound or if her ears were simply damaged from her prolonged screams. She tried to locate the source, but found nothing; only the dear empty darkness of the desert. She pulled a strangled noise from herself, her vocal cords uncooperative and her eyes blown wide, wild. 

"He never listens to those who question Him..." 

The voice seemed softer somehow — dripping with searing resentment — but gentler nonetheless and she found that she didn't need to clutch at her ears this time.

She opened her mouth to demand answers of the voice, but again only managed a pathetic croak which turned to a frustrated growl. A chuckle sounded in reply and again her ears hurt. The voice was much too close. A dull vibration spread out from the back of her skull, familiar and alien all at once like hazy remnants of a dream...a flash of Adam with glowing red eyes...

Lilith hissed as ice spread across her forehead. This was not the gentle icy dew that had sometimes coated the greenery of the Garden. This was a new sensation and it caused her skin to crinkle and her stomach to lurch. 

She tried to turn, but the unpleasant frigid touch held tight to her arms and halted her movement. She tried to howl, ignoring the protest of her vocal cords, a metallic twang coating her throat in reply to her efforts.

"Ah, ah, ah..." A warning, not a threat. The vibration at her skull intensified as it crept further. It seeped down her spine, lulling her into stillness save for the tiny shudders brought on by the frost.

The next time the voice spoke it was smooth, pleasing, and so close.

"You are no longer protected. Here you lack God's protection and without that thread of Grace surrounding you, you cannot look upon the visage of His true children. Not without burning."

Lilith jerked in retaliation to the closeness, trying to break free despite the cautionary advice. The ice that held her tight had no give. And she found that the longer it touched her, the less she wanted to fight it. It didn't burn like it had at first, her skin had acclimated to the chill and there was a comfort in how solid the pressure against her back was. Still something fundamental within her wanted to hiss and scratch at being restrained.

"Shhh," Lucifer placated, "I'm not here to do you harm and I won't take you back to your captivity. We've both been shunned by God. I'm not your enemy."

Tendrils of ice trickled down her neck as he continued, "You should never let anyone silence you, not even yourself. Speak, Lilith."

She found that the fire that had settled inside her throat was suddenly gone. She spoke, her voice ringing loud and sure, "If you aren't here to take me back to the Garden, why _are_ you here? What do you want from me?"

"The Garden is empty." Another shiver shook her, viscerally. 

"Adam?"

"He's here. In the desert. Banished."

Lilith didn't know whether this knowledge delighted or enraged her...She didn't have long to ponder as Lucifer went on, "They replaced you. Created a new woman."

She was suddenly so pliant under his touch just like the clay that had created her. The ice caressed her as he spoke and idly she wondered if it was an attempt to sculpt her into a new image.

"Made from the rib of Adam. A dutiful wife." Lucifer spat, making the word 'dutiful' sound like the most grievous sin, "She's everything that you are not."

Lilith snarled and Lucifer laughed, "My sentiments exactly."

"You've come to mock me?" She seethed, pulling away again. This time Lucifer let her go, but she din't travel far. Lilith took two steps forward, waiting for her answer.

"Not at all. I've come to offer you paradise." Her spine went rigid as her knees went weak. "You misunderstand. I don't mean the Garden. That held nothing for you. What I offer is wholly different, a place where you can be completely yourself just as you are, where no one will try to dominate over you. In fact...I'll grant you the power to do unto Adam what he tried to do to you. It'll hurt at first, but soon you'd come to revel in the torment you wrought. You could spend eternity opening others' eyes to true nature of God. Bending others to your will. Ruling over those like Eve, who are so clearly beneath you."

Her body was vibrating all over once again as Lucifer pressed in close behind her, enormous wings curled forward to encapsulate her. She should have felt suffocated as the very air thinned and her instincts that had served her well all this time should have kicked in to carry her away. Instead she focused on the pleasant hum of her body and ran an open palm across the feathers. At first it seemed as if they were covered in ash, black residue rubbing off like fine powder on her fingers, but no matter how many times her hand swiped at the same spot, the feathers remained dark except for the top of each one which glinted burnished bronze.

"Well? What do you say?" A purr against her ear.

Without pause Lilith breathed, " _Yes_." And with that light erupted from her chest, her mouth falling open in a soundless cry as the worst pain she'd ever felt washed over her.


End file.
